


The new girl

by Firenight115 (orphan_account)



Series: Growing up [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Firenight115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a straight a student, and also know as a teachers pet. But wean a new student comes,that all changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story in this fandom so there might be some mistakes. But i hope you guys enjoy.

Armin was in his history classroom, focusing on his assignment more thean Professor Hanges lesson. He heard about the new student comeing today so it wasent a supprise wean she entered the classroom. Armin looked up to see it was a girl with crystal-clear eyes and blond are with a messh bun tied back. "Ok class this is the new student she has never been here before so who wants to volunteer to show her around the scnool"Professor Hange said while intrupting the class. No one raised there hand exept for armin, "Ok armin on Friday you will be able to stay after school hours and show Annie around,also she will be able to sit next to you since thats the only spare sweat". A few minutes later after annie put her stuff on the seat the bell rang meaning it was lunch time. Armin went to his locker putting all his stuff away until a gang of bullies surounded armin. "Ok little punk give us your lunch money or you have to be in the hospital for a whole week" the bullies said pushing Armin against the wall. Armin was really scared at that moment untill annie arived and punched the bullie in the face and held nim down "Ok you nave one chance to stop stealing lunch money from this person or you will be hospitalize for a whole month or two"she said stoping on his back. He just got up and ran away yelling. To be honsest Armin was really supprised that some one actully helped him. After getting up Annie was aready gone. After that armin hurried to the cafeteria and got his lunch. He sat down with his childhood friends Eren and Mikasa. "So Armin hows the new student" Eren said with his mouth full of food. "Well she rarely even talks and helped me from the bullies from trying to take my lunch money again" Armin said and bit into his sandwich. "Oh well looks like Armin has a secret amire" Eren said while laughing. "Eren its not like that" Armin said while blushing. "Well ok i wont tease you any more" Eren sad with his mouth full again. Well Eren got what was comeing to him by him biteing his tongue really hard. "See Eren thats why you dont talk with your mouth full" Mikasa said leading Eren to the school nurse. Armin was left alone again. And then Armin was thinking that he was starting to have a crush on Annie.


End file.
